1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an x-ray photographic apparatus (e.g., a mammography apparatus) which may be used to photograph (obtain an image of) an object (e.g., breasts) by use of x-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray photographic apparatus generally refers to a device used to obtain an image of an inside of a subject by use of an x-ray. The x-ray photographic apparatus may be able to generate an image of an inside of a subject in a non-invasive method by radiating an x-ray to the subject and then by detecting the x-ray that is penetrated through the subject. The x-ray photographic apparatus, which may be employed or utilized for a medical purpose, may be used to diagnose an injury or a disease inside of a subject that is not easily identified from the outside of the subject.
A mammography apparatus is an example apparatus among the x-ray photographic apparatuses which is used to photograph breasts of a human (a female) by use of an x-ray. A doctor or other medical professional may be able to diagnose a possibility of an occurrence of breast cancer by observing the image that is photographed.
The mammography apparatus may be used to obtain an image by radiating an x-ray to breasts after compressing bodily tissues inside the breasts. The mammography apparatus may include a pressing paddle which may be used to compress the breasts and an x-ray detecting unit.